LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 December 2012
11:49 Well, GTG. 11:49 Bye! 11:49 Merry Christmas! 12:03 Hello, TLUW. 12:11 Hello, Polturgighst. 12:11 Goodbey going to play MC 12:17 bye. 12:18 Hello. 01:58 Hi Prof! Merry Christmas and all that 01:58 Aye, Pang! 01:58 I have a (rather long) LU christmas story just published if you find the time to read it 01:59 Happy and Joyous Frostivus wishes I give to you on this day! 01:59 01:59 I'm already reading it. 01:59 a merry frostivus to you and your bricks kind minifig 02:20 You like the story? 02:25 Yes, it seems like something that the LU Community Coordinators would have done. 02:25 02:25 I take that, good sir, as the highest form of compliment 02:30 Okay, then it is. 02:30 oh, was it not? 02:31 No, I quite liked it. 02:31 no, I meant was it not a compliment in that sense . just a joke 02:31 I'm glad you liked it 02:31 I tried putting in a couple of pictures just to split up the wall of text, but for some reason it wouldn't let me 02:35 My favourite part is the cooking accident 02:48 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/b/bb/NexusTower_Exterior.png 02:48 ^_^ 02:48 Nexus Tower sure was one large Tower. 02:49 wasn't it equivalent to something like 11miles high? 02:49 Yea... 02:51 really want to build a real one of them 02:51 Interpol HQ 02:51 02:57 I say that as it's probs the only thing/reason there'd ever be a building that big 03:05 Happy Frostivus! 03:05 Happy Frostivus to you too Squid 03:06 Thanks. 03:06 I got a bamboo drawing tablet :3 03:06 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/b/bb/NexusTower_Exterior.png a (very long) LU Christmas story 03:06 I'm in to drawing. 03:06 Cool! 03:06 cool 03:06 I drew my avvie. ^o^ 03:06 03:07 03:24 Hullo? 03:24 Pangolin? 03:24 Hello. Merry Frostivus 03:25 Long time no see 03:25 you too, how are you? 03:26 Fine 03:26 Just these days playing MC and NFS 03:26 Getting bored of it 03:26 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/5/56/Env_nim_ag_landing_zone.png 03:27 Hi prof 03:27 hello. 03:27 So I 03:27 been recently hearing that there is going to be a LU server? 03:27 Yes, an MC one. 03:27 Ohh 03:28 But bioniclejaller said something... 03:28 about an LU one 03:28 That will never be made. 03:29 Prof,do you play MC 03:29 Yes, how do you expect I would build a giant LU MC server withut MC? 03:29 03:29 You have a server? 03:32 ... 03:33 Yea, ATM it just a temporary one until Bukkit for 1.6.4 is released. 03:33 1.6.4??? 03:33 lolwut?! 03:34 Oh, 1.4.6 03:34 03:34 03:35 I can't believe you guys are still in this wiki 03:35 Well we are. 03:35 03:35 it's because we're awesome 03:35 lol 03:36 I always come to this wiki like every once a month? 03:36 Because there's always nobody on chat 03:37 Who wants to watch me draw? 03:37 what?live stream? 03:37 With Join.me 03:37 You don't need an account. 03:37 ? 03:37 Who wants to watch with the new tablet I got :3 03:38 Do you wanna watch? 03:38 ... 03:39 How do I watch? 03:40 just click this link 03:40 https://secure.join.me/Pokemonrules 03:41 what do you use to record or something like that? 03:41 Hold on.. 03:41 Now click the link. 03:41 it's Live 03:41 What software do you use? 03:42 Sketchbook 03:42 I meant recording 03:42 This is my first time using the tablet, 03:42 I use, Joinme. 03:42 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/f/f3/MC_NexusTower_byPB.png 03:43 There. 03:43 er mar gerd 03:43 You mad bro? 03:43 That's some build 03:43 Yea, probably. 03:44 It's gonna take like 1 GB 03:44 03:44 Prof wanna watch me draw. 03:44 It's going to be run as a server. 03:45 If you wanna watch come here. :3 This is my first time using the tablet, 03:45 Wait whoops! XD 03:45 lol 03:45 https://secure.join.me/Pokemonrules 03:47 I'm drawing Geno from Mario RPG. 03:47 :3 03:47 Are you in Yoshi wiki? 03:48 I was 03:48 It's kinda dead now. 03:48 Is MSD still there? 03:50 He visits once in a while, 03:50 But barely 03:50 I saw him on the Message board chat a few weeks ago. 03:51 booswithhanger? 03:51 Yes I know him. 03:51 I'm friends with him on wikia :3 03:51 is he on? 03:51 He just left 03:51 * 03:52 ooohhh 03:53 man is your comp laggy or what? 03:53 or is it just me? 03:54 It can be laggy at times 03:54 It's a laptop, what could I say? xD 03:56 I'm done for now. 04:01 The Drawing was not my best 04:02 Hi all, sorry, Firefox glitched out for aaaaggggeeessss 04:03 what did I miss?# 04:04 I drew a drawing on my new Tablet 04:04 http://totallyhypnosquid.deviantart.com/art/Geno-344696584?ga_submit_new=10%253A1356451238 04:04 Definitely wasn't my best. 04:05 .... 04:05 But I just got it, lots of time to improve 04:05 lol 04:05 I've never had a tablet before and have never seen one 04:05 They're overrated 04:05 ? 04:06 overrated? 04:06 As in, people say lots of good things about them, but they aren't that good 04:06 I drew it on that. 04:06 I actually like it. 04:06 I know 04:06 It depends on the type of artist you are. 04:07 Wait, do you mean Tablet PC, or drawing tablet? 04:07 I prefer Digital art :3 04:07 I'm more on the pencil art 04:07 I don't like Ms paint anymore. Because my new program is better! 04:07 I drew lego last time 04:07 lol 04:07 Cool 04:07 Well,I drew some wiki people here 04:07 I can draw cool art on ms paint too... http://totallyhypnosquid.deviantart.com/#/d5optpb 04:08 I still have it on my blog post 04:08 Cool 04:08 Remember how much I love shades? 04:08 Nope.I forgot 04:09 Well now you know xD 04:09 http://totallyhypnosquid.deviantart.com/#/d5optpb 04:09 My avvie used to be oshawott with shades. 04:09 we all know 04:09 04:09 04:10 I will be changing my avvie after this week. 04:22 Hi Vector 04:22 glad you liked the story!" 04:22 Also, Merry Frostivus! 04:22 ^ 04:23 04:25 Hey vector 04:26 Good Morning. 04:31 It's mid night here 04:32 4:30 in the afternoon here 04:33 Hi Robohop! 04:33 Merry Frostivus 04:33 Greetings People! 04:34 User_blog:PANGOLIN2/A_LEGO_Universe_Holiday_(a_story)#comm-62178 if you have the time (it is very long) please read my Christmas story 04:34 Merry Frostivus to you too, Pangolin! 04:34 And I already read the story! It's great! 04:34 Hehe, thanks 04:35 Welcome! 04:35 Merry Frostivus to all! 04:37 Well, merry Frostivus to all! I have got to go. Bye! 04:40 Merry Frostivus Ankarus! 04:40 oh, you left 04:41 04:53 Everyone enjoying their Frostivus then? 04:56 nope 04:56 going bad, or like me you don't celebrate? 04:57 I don't celebrate 04:57 aah kk 04:57 yay, it's not only me! 04:57 lol 04:58 What is the reason you don't celebrate? 04:58 err, there's a few 04:58 I'm not religious so I don't celebrate the religious part 04:58 Oh 04:58 the idea of santa and reindeer is silly, so I don't celebrate that 04:59 and I don't like getting presents 05:01 okay 05:01 Bai. 05:01 cya 05:01 aww, I was too late 05:07 Hehe, "You've Been Framed" is on TV. Basically, it's like YouTube, but all of the clips were taken by accident and usually involve people getting hurt 05:11 Dr Who almost on, that's my que to leave. Enjoy the rest of Frostivus everyone! 05:12 Hello 05:16 Wow 05:17 imWowing unbanned? 05:17 on my new ipad 05:17 What the heck 05:17 siriheckler I isn't on 05:17 oh wait 05:18 dare we go its da on 05:18 I have iPad three white 05:18 and is white even there 05:19 okaythere okay... 06:30 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/f/f3/MC_NexusTower_byPB.png 06:31 Hello? 06:37 Brickkeeper? 06:37 I got LEGO Island! 06:37 For Christmas! 06:38 GTG 06:38 Lunch. 06:41 Okay. 07:15 Back. 07:16 Prof 07:16 you still there? 07:29 Merry chrstmas 07:29 justwanted to say that 07:29 now bey 07:31 Hey! 07:32 Merry Christmas 07:32 got a ipad 07:32 Loud 07:32 ughLoud ugh lol 07:32 lol 07:32 sry auto 07:40 Hey everyone 07:40 Merry Christmas! 08:16 ... 08:44 Hi! 08:44 Merry Christmas! 08:44 Merry Christmas, Mythrun! 08:44 Anything special you get for Christmas? 08:44 10:29 test 10:48 hI. 10:54 Hi all 10:55 Merry Frostivus 10:55 cheese 10:55 yummy cheese? 10:57 Hallo. 10:58 Loveing the festive avatar Mythrun 10:58 I hope you're having fun wherever you are and (if you read it) my story brought some joy to you this day 11:00 so what have you all been up to? 11:04 nOTHING 11:04 Ugg cap locks 11:04 11:06 I have been sorely dissapointed in the lack of takeaways where I'm currently living. Had to make my own food tonight . lol 11:10 Merry Frostivus Chip 11:10 Thank you. Merry Frostivus to you as well. 11:15 aah... chat is returning to its hibernation 11:15 Quite. 11:19 well everyone, I've had a sort of long day doing nothing at all. Enjoy the rest of Frostivus wherever you are. And remember to keep your imagination sparks burning bright! PANGOLIN2 - Over and out! 11:40 Hello, GD. 11:40 hI! 11:40 Argh. 11:40 Caps lock. 11:40 It happens. 11:41 Happy Frostivus! 11:41 Happy Frostivus to you too. 2012 12 25